


pleasure - no guilt

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [24]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Carlos catches TK watching his guilty pleasure.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Kudos: 54





	pleasure - no guilt

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I love. This one did not want to be 100 words :/

Carlos walks in to see a wonderful sight.

His boyfriend is curled up on the sofa, fast asleep, as the Hallmark channel plays some random Christmas movie.

Carlos takes off his holster, puts the gun in the safe, takes off his button down to leave him in only his undershirt, then slowly eases himself behind TK.

TK moans quietly and turns in Carlos’ arms but then blinks his eyes wide open.

“Carlos!” 

“Hey, baby. Nice nap?”

TK peers behind him and winces a little to see the movie.

“I like Christmas movies,” he says almost defensively.

“I’m not judging,” Carlos teases.

“Cheesy over the top dialogue and happy endings,” TK admits, “are a guilty pleasure.”

Carlos turns TK back over to face the TV and places a gentle kiss on his neck, a spot he claimed months ago in front of everyone.

“No guilt, TK.”

Carlos can feel TK smile.


End file.
